


Best friends

by victoryhonorfame



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoryhonorfame/pseuds/victoryhonorfame
Summary: Adult Alex after MI6 has chewed him up and spit him out. Drabble based on "best friends" by grandson. Might have been listening on repeat and needed to get this out of my head.Bit of an experiment in my writing. Terrible song fic trope sorry not sorry.
Kudos: 8





	Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/1CmhkiXegdbj3Ewizvdg2Q?si=5rD3kH8fTN27IqBmN0suiA
> 
> Not affiliated with the song/artist at all. 
> 
> Listening on repeat & talking on the AR discord ended up with this nonsense.

_I never learned from my mistakes,_

_Until I'm too late to do anything_

Another mission. Another lucky escape. Another injury. Another madman dying.

_A screen glows in a dark room,_

_Laptop talk of a change that never came_

_Just what to do and how to fix it,_

Another briefing. Another mission. Another only-lived-by-the-skin-of-his-teeth.

_I'm lonely_

_Sitting in this crowded room,_

Another bar. Another drink.

_All of my best friends,_

_Like to go and get fucked up_

_Then they talk about all the lives they never got to live_

The ghosts in his head.

_Pour a drink just to stop the shakes_

_Blowing smoke until my eyes bleed_

_Getting high with your best friends_

Another drink. Another spliff.

_Sometimes you gotta leave that city to love that city and start all over again_

Tried to leave. Tried to say no. 

_But it doesn't look so pretty to get your hands dirty and start all over again_

But they wouldn’t let him go.

_You gotta leave that city to love that city or else you might get trapped_

_Oh, you might get trapped_

Tried to run. Tried to leave. Tried to stop.

But the trap had snared him from the start.

_I never learned from my mistakes, Until I'm too late to do anything_


End file.
